Wolf's Snow
by isthisparadise
Summary: The Wolves have all been reborn including Blue who is now Full wolf and they are not wolves but instead must find out how to become wolves once again. WRxNaruto crossover. Who are the two new wolves that help Kiba and friends find their inner wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf's Snow**

**I will own the OC characters in this story so far I only have the character Shadow. I don't own Wolf's Rain.**

**Kiba: **

Kiba was running, that's all he knew he ever did. He was not a wolf but he was searching, searching for something he could not name. A voice rang through his head "Kiba, don't forget this one, search for me." Kiba ran past a young boy holding a kitten, a guy in a blue poncho eating food, a guy on a motor cycle, and a girl in an ally watching the guy in the blue poncho. Little did he know they were all searching for the same thing, striving for the same purpose, they too searched for Paradise.

Kiba was searching, searching for something he could not seem to find. He took a turn down the what must have been 12th ally of the day. He was about to leave when he heard a voice calling to him. "Kiba wait." Kiba looked all around and saw no one so he continued on. "Kiba down here." Kiba looked down and saw a beautiful white flower growing near a gutter. A word fluttered in his mind…..Cheza. "Kiba listen to this one." Kiba thought in the back of his mind that it was a little strange that he was talking to a flower but for some reason it didn't seem strange to him at the moment. "Kiba this one wants you to eat one of my petals. OK………. Kiba plucked a pure white petal off, as soon as he did the petal turned blood red. Kiba put the flower petal in his mouth and chewed.

Kiba suddenly remembered everything, his pack that died, his pack that joined him, his friends, their deaths, everything. When he looked down Cheza said "Take the rest of my petals and give them to your friends so they will remember everything like you did. It will not be easy since you will need to remember all of your lives as wolves and then must proceed in figuring out how to transform into them again. Then you must travel through many worlds to find Paradise. This time you do not need this one's help to accomplish this task. Good luck and don't forget my petals." With that last statement Cheza died and withered though her petals fell and turned Blood red. Kiba gathered them up and stuck them in his pocket for later.

For now he must go and find his companions to search, find, and open Paradise.

**This is just the Prologue to my story Wolf's Snow and if it sounds interesting review and then I will continue.**


	2. Hotdogs!

**Disclaimer: Isthisparadise does not own Wolf's Rain**

**Tsume: Where have you been!**

**Isthisparadise: I'm sorry I got caught up in Softball and I got a new computer because my old one crashed. I completely forgot about this story until my friend reminded me that I had it. This is to make do until my friend comes over Saturday to help with the story. We have decided that this will be a major Wolf's Rain Naruto crossover, with others later on. **

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Wolf's Snow Chapter 2 (This is at night by the way.)**

**HOTDOGS!**

Once Kiba remembered everything he knew that he had to find his pack. Kiba started to think back over his day trying to find a clue in his memory that might lead him to where his pack mates might be. He then remembered getting a glimpse of a guy around his age in a blue poncho eating a lot of hotdogs. "_That guy sure could eat a lot of hotdogs……wait a second HOTDOGS! Didn't Hige eat a lot of hotdogs?_ _Did I ever get a glimpse of that guys face?"_ But he couldn't say that he did all he remember is seeing a small glimpse of metal on a black band from underneath the hood.

"_It may not be Hige but I'll go check anyway. It's not like I have any other leads to follow with out being a wolf and all."_

Tucking away the leaves safely into his jacket pocket, Kiba got up and said goodbye to Cheza's pure white petals that once reflected the silver moonlight. Kiba left the ally to see if he could manage to find his hotdog obsessed friend.

Kiba began to head back through the streets he had passed earlier to see if he could get a hint as to where Hige was. He soon stumbled across the hotdog place that he passed earlier. Kiba walked up to the hotdog vender.

"Hey, did you see a guy about my height in a blue poncho come by eating a lot of hotdogs?"

"Yes in fact he just left with two bags of my hotdogs. He is one of my best customers."

"That's great do you know which way he went."

"Well he normally heads to the park around this time for some reason."

Kiba thanked the vender and started to run towards the park which was just a block or two away. Kiba caught sight of a guy in a blue poncho with two bags in his hands that smelled strongly of hotdogs. _I'm sure this is him!_

"HIGE!"

Hige stopped and turned around with a hotdog still in his mouth.

"Huh?"

He managed to say around the Super Jumbo Hotdog that he just bought from his favorite vender.

Hige started to look around when the guy that ran by him earlier caught his attention trying to make it through the crowd. Hige swallowed the hotdog and waved is now free hand.

"Over here."

_Why do I feel I know this guy?_ Shifting the bags to a more comfortable place in his hands and checking that his collar didn't choke him he waited for the guy to catch up.

"Do I know you?" Hige asked

_Oh crap! I don't think he knows me. Quick think of something. _

"Um...Yeah we've met before." Kiba responded quickly. _Nice save._

"So um…where did we meet and what was your name again." Hige asked looking at Kiba. _Hige was never this suspicious before. _

"My name is Kiba and…." _Hige I hope I know you like I think I know you or I'm screwed. _"….We met at a hotdog convention."

Hige paused for a second and Kiba was worried that he blew his chance.

"…Oh! I think I remember you now. Want to sit down and have a hotdog?"

Kiba sweat dropped. _Hige has never met me before now and yet he believes me when I say I met him at a hotdog convention. Some things will never change._

When they say down Hige got Kiba a hotdog.

"Here's a hotdog for you."

"Thanks."

Kiba glared at the hotdog remembering his last 'experience' with one. _Kami didn't these things taste horrible last time. Oh well I am hungry and it doesn't look too bad._

Kiba took a bite and his face lit up. _Not bad…Not bad at all._

Kiba started to think on how he would get Hige to eat the leaf. Some how he didn't think saying that they were wolves and friends in a past life and that he needed to eat the leaf to remember would work. Hige chose then to break the silence.

"He Kiba did you go to the convention where they were bragging about a new hot dog topping that would enhance the flavor ten fold?"

Kiba blinked Hige had just given him the perfect opportunity to get him to eat the leaf.

"Yes I did and I also got a free sample."

"You did! How did you manage that!"

"I just got lucky I guess...do you want to try some?"

"Yes!" Hige looked as if his eyes would fall out if he stared any harder."

Kiba slowly pulled out a single blood red leaf and passed it to Hige.

"Is this some sort of drug?" Asked Hige flatly

"No!" Yelled Kiba. "It's just a hotdog topping." _Oh Kami did he just think I passed him a drug. I'm not a drug dealer! What has this world come to? _Kiba sighed.

"Well is it a spice or something then?" Hige asked still staring at the leaf. "I mean because it's blood red and all.

"Um……Yeah it's a spice for the hotdog."

"Alright!" Yelled Hige as he placed the leaf on the hotdog and took a bite.

Hige swallowed the hotdog and then looked around. His gaze finally settling on Kiba.

"Well….." Kiba stated.

"Hey Kiba." Hige started

"Yeah?" Kiba asked wondering where this was going.

"Where is every one? Why am I in a Blue Poncho? I thought I was dead. Is this Paradise? And why in all nine hell am I wearing this freakn' collar again!" Hige shouted the last part.

"I don't know where every one is and I don't know why you are in a Blue Poncho. I also thought I was dead but apparently not. This is not Paradise and I don't….." Kiba paused and looked at Hige again. "Hey why are you wearing that collar again?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you. And why are we here?"

Kiba explained all that had happened to him leading all the way up to where he ran into Hige.

"Kiba it's late and we can search for the others tomorrow how hard could they be to find? Let's get a decent hotel and get up early."

_Well he is right about it being late and I am tired. _"Ok, let's find a hotel and turn in.

**I hope you guys can live with the update. See you soon.**


	3. Toboe?

Disclaimer:

Isthisparadise: Kyuubi get your fuzzy butt over here and do the disclaimer.

Kyuubi: Give me one reason why I should.

Isthisparadise: Because…..I am the author and I can make you pink….and in a tutu.

Kyuubi: Gasp You wouldn't!

Isthisparadise: Try me.

Kyuubi: mumbles "Stupid humans and their stupid tutus." Isthisparadise does not own Wolf's Rain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hige and Kiba woke up the next morning and left the hotel and started looking around the city to see if they could find there friends or something to tell them they were in this city.

"Hey Kiba," Kiba looked over at Hige. "You know those leaves you told me about."

"Yeah?"

"How many do you have?"

"Um…" Kiba counted the leaves. _Why are there only five? _"I have five. Why are you asking?"

"Well I was thinking about Blue and maybe one of those leaves could be for her."

"But even if that was true there are two extra leaves on top of that."

"Good point I guess we will have to find out what to do with them as we go along."

Kiba looked down at the leaves that looked deep blood red and said. (Hey I'm smart I made it rhyme.)

"Well Hige I guess that makes a total of five people we need to find. Three that we know and two that we don't."

By now Hige had ditched the blue poncho he wore for the same color sweat shirt. When Kiba had asked about it Hige said _"I like the color and I decided on a change. Besides doesn't it make me look sexy?" Kiba sweat dropped "Um…sure, whatever you say."_

Kiba and Hige were walking down another street and saw a pet store as they were walking by. They both turned to look while still walking to see what was inside when the both tripped over someone and fell down.

"Ouch." A younger kid said rubbing his head. "Hey mister, are you ok?"

Kiba rubbed his head.

"Yeah I'm ok." _But I don't think Hige is. _Kiba said looking at Hige. "Hey Hige are you ok?"

Hige was against the wall up side down on his head.

Hige looked at Kiba. "What do you think?"

"Well I think you're fine because you have a hard head that probably cushioned your fall."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know you do."

Both Hige and Kiba heard the clinking of metal and looked over at the person they ran into. They looked at his wrist and noticed the four metal bands clinking together.

"Sorry about that." Hige said with his hand behind his hand. "It's our fault we didn't look where we were going."

"Hey…." Kiba began. "What's your name?"

"Um…." The stranger said. "My name is Toboe."

Hige sweat dropped. _Well that was easy._

_Hey_. Kiba thought _Isn't this the same way we met him last time?_

"Well since I've introduced myself what are your names." Toboe said looking back and forth between Kiba and Hige.

"I'm Kiba and the one in the overly blue sweatshirt is Hige."

"Hey, my sweatshirt is not overly blue, it is perfect!" Shouted Hige.

"Whatever. So Toboe…." Kiba said turning to Toboe. "What are you doing in front of this store?"

"Oh….I was wondering how to take care of the kitten I found yesterday."

"Well do you want us to come in with you and perhaps get to know you better?"

"Sure, I don't have anyone else to hang out with."

"Why's that?" Hige asked.

"Well my grandma died two years ago and now I live by my self."

"I'm sorry Toboe." Kiba said.

"If you would like we could be your friends."

"Really that's great."

"Yeah. Now let's go to that pet store." Hige said happily.

So Toboe, Kiba, and Hige walked through the pet store doors.

**Sorry for not updating sooner I was stuck….wait I'm still stuck. I don't know how they will get Toboe to eat a leaf so I'm asking for suggestions, who knows maybe I'll think of a way just review and help me out here.**


End file.
